TMNT Desperately seeking Raphael
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Leonardo Hamato went away for some more training, this time he was sent deep into the mountains with his travelling companion Usagi, he and Usagi both trained there, disciplined through mind and body, sparring on occasion, relaxing, meditating and all around surviving. However what happens when Leonardo comes home and finds his family incomplete?
1. TMNT Desperately seeking Raphael preview

Leonardo Hamato went away for some more training, this time he was sent deep into the mountains with his travelling companion Usagi, he and Usagi both trained there, disciplined through mind and body, sparring on occasion, relaxing, meditating and all around surviving. However what happens when Leonardo comes home and finds his family incomplete, when Leonardo and Usagi return to New York and to the lair, they do not expect to find out Raphael has been missing for a year.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: Dear me I just love to tear the turtle family apart don't I? Also, more importantly be mean to my fave turtle Raphie boy! I'm sorry Raph!

-This has no relation to TMNT iNSaNiTY/Nights of Nightmares, so sadly for us Skye won't be appearing in it, baawwww-

So why is Raph missing? Where has he gone, or did he really go anywhere, was he taken? Did he leave on his own? Where the shell is Raphael? Only time will tell!

.

.

.

.

By the way if you don't know who Usagi is, he is an anthro samurai rabbit who is great friends with the turtles, if you've watched TMNT 2003 the series and saw the "Big Brawl" Episodes you'll know all too well who he is, if you are confused look up "TMNT Usagi" on goggle and you'll learn the whole story.

.

.

I own nothing! Except for the plot!


	2. TMNT Desperately seeking Raphael ch1

Ch1: Bad Day

"Leonardo-san." Usagi said, jumping down from the tree as he studied his terrapin friend. "Leonardo-san? Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Leonardo was sitting down in the grass, crossed legged and staring into the sky, he seemed deep in thought. "Huh?" He mumbled turning to look at his rabbit companion. "Oh..yeah..I'm just thinking about my family, it has been a year and seven months since we started this journey, Usagi...I just hope they are alright."

"Then I do believe, Leonardo-san, that we should return home." Usagi said patting the ninja turtle on his shell. "If you miss your family so much then I suppose it would be wise for us to return.." As saying this, the samurai looked up at the sky as well, the wind picked up a little, clouds gently pushed their way over to the sun, they faded from fluffy white to a stormy gray, blocking out the sun. The blossom petals of the tree they were under, scattered about them in the wind, the mountains around them seemed to turn black as the sun was blotched from view, small raindrops started to pour like sorrowful tears. "I feel something is coming, Leonardo-san, something...dreadful..." He held out his hand and felt the drops of rain hit his furry palms. "We must return, I feel it, it is time."

Leonardo jumped quickly to his feet and nodded in full agreement to Usagi's suggestion," Yes I feel it as well, we must return home!" He glanced one last time to the rainy sky before pursuing Usagi back to New York, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, yet when had anything been a walk in the park when you were a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?

.

.

.

.

.

-6 hours later- -Time: 8 pm, location: New York-

"We are almost home, Leonardo-san!" Usagi said, yet his voice was hushed as they jumped roof to roof, the city lights blazing by as the rushed past them. The stars glowed dimly through the smoggy atmosphere of the city.

Leonardo inhaled deeply and drank in the smell of the city, it was exactly how he had remembered it. He smiled as he continued his sprint, keeping time with Usagi's pace. "Home..." He whispered that word sent warmth flooding through him, he was almost home...

The two finally were able to sneak away down a manhole and slip their way into the sewers, the two were abut done with their journey, only a few more minutes, as soon as they should step foot into the lair would their journey come to an end, or so they thought...

The lair was silent when they arrived, no one seemed to be there, yet Leonardo could tell that some one was in fact here, as could Usagi. The crept into the lair, keeping their eyes peeled, that was...until..

"BRO!" Michelangelo's voice rang out and thus said masked turtle jumped out from behind the couch and raced over and launched himself at Leonardo, knocking his blue masked brother onto the floor.

"M-MIKEY!" Leonardo said his eyes wide as his orange masked brother knocked him down and on to the floor. "Heh...good to see you too!"

Michelangelo smiled as he helped Leonardo to his feet," Good to see you bro! This is the most relief we've felt in a year since-" Michelangelo trailed off and bit his bottom lip.

"Since what, may we ask, Michelangelo-san?" Usagi inquired with a blink of his eyes, his ears twitching with the timing of the question.

"DONNIE!" Michelangelo said turning away, as if desperately avoiding the question," LEO IS HOME!"

As if on cue the purple masked turtle peeked out from his lab, he smiled as his gaze came to rest upon Leonardo. Donatello slipped out of his lab and came to a stop a few feet away from Leonardo. "Welcome home bro!" He said before giving his blue masked brother a welcome home hug.

"Ah...my son.." Splinter's voice came from the shadows, the gray rat slipped out of them and hobbled up to Leonardo and smiled brightly.

Leonardo's heart ached as he saw Master Splinter emerge from the shadows, it seemed as if his sensei, his father...had aged many years in his year and seven month long absence. He forced a smile and bowed to Splinter," Father."

Master Splinter bowed and then said," I am relieved to finally have one of my sons return to me after so long, however only when does the other return will I finally be able to rest at ease..."

Leonardo's eyes snapped open, "Sensei what do you mean...by 'one' of your sons...what is...?" He trailed off as his gaze landed on only Donatello and Michelangelo it was only then that sudden fear crashed over him as he realized some one wasn't among them, his red masked brother..."Where is Raphael?"

.

.

.

.

Uh...oh...Leo and Usagi just came home thinking their journey was over, only to find out it was JUST truly beginning of their journey, for Raphael is missing! Where oh where could my dear Raphie boy be ;_; ?


End file.
